The Legend Lives On
by Lunatris262
Summary: It has been a year since Arthur's death. Merlin goes to the lake to mourn, but finds a few surprises when he gets there.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin POV:

It has been a whole year. Gwen made me her advisor. Grief still overtakes me. Gwen gives me time and will helps me so much. I told her that I needed time to grieve Arthur's death. She gave me the week off. I asked her if she wanted to come to the lake with me, but she said that she couldn't. I understand, I don't even know how I am going to make it.

"Gwen. Gwen." She doesn't answer. "Gwen!"

"What? Oh. Sorry, Merlin. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I would be back in a week." She nods. Tears slide down her face.

"I'll see you then." Her warm voice is replaced by racking sobs.

"Gwen?" I wish I could comfort her. I take her hand.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Who did you confide in before me? Who would comfort you?" I feel terrible for her loss. That is something we both have in common. Our hearts have been broken too many times.

"Morgana." Gwen sobs, "She was my best friend. I still wish she was here. I know that deep down she still had some good left in her. She gave Mordred a burial. Morgana loved the boy. She had some love left in her. I just wish I had been able to stop her." She continues to sob.

I squeeze her hand, "Gwen, I promise it will be okay. The nightmares will stop soon. I have to go. Promise you will send for me if you need something." She nods. "Okay. Bye, Gwen."

I stand up slowly and walk to the door. I turn around to look at Gwen. She never deserved this. Every time she loved someone they died. Her father. Her brother. Morgana. Arthur. She looks up and laughs through her tears, "Go, Merlin. I will be fine. He was your friend, too." I nod and smile just a little.

I mount my horse and ride toward the forest. I don't know how I kept it together in there with Gwen. I guess I just knew that I had to be strong.

~Three hours later~

I made it. I tie the horse to the tree. It was Arthur's horse. He never named it, but I called it King. I walk toward the lake and sit down. I take off my red ascot and adjust my blue shirt. As I rode, I felt odd, like I wasn't sad anymore. I was happy coming here. I don't understand why though. It was like Arthur hadn't died.

I wade into the lake. "Freya! Show me the Excalibur!" Freya's arm emerges from the water, holding the sword. I grasp her wrist and try to pull her up. "Freya. Please come up." Words appear on the sword and disappear as I read them.

_ I can't. Use the water to see me. Use your magic._

I haven't been able to use my magic for a long time. Not since Arthur died. I try and almost succeed. A rippling picture of Freya appears. "Merlin. You made me feel loved." Her sweet voice fills my ears.

"Freya," I whisper. Then the image fades and her wrist goes back under the water, with Excalibur. I go back onto the land. Freya was my love story. Our love burns brightly and I will not consider it a lost cause. Tear stream down my face. "I cherish the time we had," I whisper, hoping Freya had heard.

I walk along the lake gathering wood and lay it out on the ground. I want to learn magic again. I hold out my hand and feel my eyes glow gold. A flame flickers and dies. "Come on! Magic, work!" I sigh and fall back on the sand. How am I going to do this? I haven't used magic in a year.

"What? The most powerful wizard can't conjure a flame?" I hear a familiar voice say. But, that voice. It can't be. I sit up, and in front of me, staring at me with blue eyes, is Arthur. No. It can't be. It isn't.

"No. It isn't you. It can't be. I'm imagining things. Who are you?" No. It isn't him. It is a trick. "Freya! Excalibur!" Freya's arm extends and throws me the sword. I catch the handle and point the sword at my best friend. The person who looks like Arthur steps closer. "Don't come closer. Who are you?" I am shaking. The sword wobbles slightly in my trembling hand.

"My God, Merlin. It's me, Arthur. Come on, put the sword down."

Arthur POV:

"Merlin, come on. Put it down." He won't. Merlin just gives me a cold look. He doesn't believe me. Of course he doesn't! He thinks I died. Well, technically I did. But, magic brought me back. I have to explain it to him.

"No. Not until you tell me who you really are. You are not Arthur. You are not Sire. You are not my friend. My friend wouldn't lie to me. Now, tell me who the hell are you?" Merlin, he isn't like this. What happened to him?

"Merlin, it really is me. It is Arthur. You were right, Merlin. The lake healed me. I wasn't dead. Only unconscious. Please, Merlin, believe me. The lake healed me. I was able to tumble into the water before you lit the raft on fire. Merlin, I would have tried to find you, but I wasn't strong enough."

I hear Merlin sob, and for once in my life, I truly regret everything I put him through.

"Merlin, if you have any magic, use a spell so that you believe me, but try to trust me. Even without the spell, you know deep down that I wouldn't lie to you." I stand there. And then I speak in the nicest tone that I ever could, "Merlin, please, I beg for your forgiveness. If you don't believe me, run that sword through me right now. If you have absolutely no doubt that I am King Arthur, run it through me. Because there is one thing that I know more than anything." I sigh, "I do not want to live knowing that you hate me or that you don't trust me. I don't want to live in a place where you are not my friend." I put my hands up in surrender and fall down to my knees. I close my eyes. I don't want to see my only real friend kill me.

I hear the sword fall to the ground and I breathe a sigh of relief. Merlin looks at me accusingly, with a little fear. "How could you? How could you not even get word to me? I felt as if I had died. You should have seen Gwen today! She was weeping beyond belief!" Tears stream down my friend's face, "What were you planning on doing? Were you going to just show up at Camelot and say that you were alive? I probably would have killed you. Right about now, I might kill myself! You don't know what it was like. I wouldn't leave my room for weeks. After Gwen's coronation, she stayed in hers, too. We tried to comfort each other."

"Merlin, I can't even begin to imagine what I put you through."

"Believe me, you can't. You know, Gwen and I have a lot in common." His voice gets even colder, "It seems that every time Gwen and I get attached to someone, they either turn on us, or die."

Tears are still streaming down Merlin's face, "Merlin, there is one more thing that you need to know."

Now pure fear plays across Merlin's face, "What else would I need to know? If you tell me that Morgana or Mordred is in the cave that you emerged from…"

"No. It's not that." I take a deep breath. "Merlin, I have magic."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur POV:

"Arthur, there is no way you have magic. I can detect it in people. Everyone I meet has the slightest bit of magic, except you. I never understood it. I was so scared to tell you. Then, I- it's hard to explain." Merlin grins slightly through his tears. "But, yes. I do sense something different. I thought that someone was trying to mess with me."

I could cry right now. I put this boy through so much. He has been so loyal. Merlin is the best friend someone could ask for. "Merlin, please. I am begging you to forgive me. You are completely right. I should have tried harder to find you. I am such a prat. I put you through every type of torture imaginable, but I didn't realize it. You saved me every time I was in trouble. You have been so loyal, and have way more courage than I give you credit for."

"I thought you were dead! Sire, please, I will be hesitant, but I will try still to serve you." I can't believe it. Even though Merlin has been in a dark place, that I put him in, he still wants to be my friend. He is still loyal to me. Tears are streaming down his face. "How do you have magic?"

"The lake, I guess maybe it was locked inside me, the lake opened it up. Merlin, I truly am sorry for everything."

"I had thought that I had lost everything. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. We need to talk, Sire. You need to know what has happened."

"Merlin, please. Spare me the 'Sire's and everything. You are my friend." We both sit down and just talk.

We talk about everything. Magic, Gwen, the kingdom. But then, Merlin says something that makes me feel sick to my stomach, "Gaius passed away. He couldn't take anymore. He saw me suffering, and tried to comfort me. He was grieving and couldn't bear the pain. Gaius was with Gwen and me. He didn't die alone." Tears come to my eyes. How many more people am I going to lose? How many more people is Merlin going to lose?

Merlin POV:

I thought he was dead. I thought that my best friend was dead. Then that some person was playing a sick joke on me. Arthur is alive. Arthur is alive! I have tears streaming from my blue eyes. "Arthur. We have to get rest. It seems that I won't be staying here for a week."

"Wait, Merlin. My power is much weaker than yours. It is barely even a flame. Merlin, you may be able to take it from me. I don't want it. Merlin, take it." Arthur sighs, and so do I. How could I take something so wonderful from my friend?

"Arthur, I know that it is a burden. But, it is also a gift, a beautiful gift. Are you sure?" Arthur nods and looks at me with his blue eyes. All I see from him is genuine concern and regret. Something that I almost never saw from him. My head tilts to the left in confusion.

"Merlin, what is it?" Arthur laughs for a moment, but then turns serious.

"It's just… Something is different about you. Your emotions show more. It just doesn't feel right. I wish it was the way that it was before." Arthur puts a hand on my shoulder. I tell him what happened, "Arthur, when you died, or when I thought you died," I sigh and take a deep breath, "I wasn't able to use my magic. Today was the first day that I was able to do anything. I think that when you are around, my magic is strong. Like, when you are here," I stop and close my eyes, trying to hold back the tears, "I can do anything. If you are in danger, I am able to help you. I will do anything for you and you know that."

Arthur sighs, "You have changed, also. I can tell Merlin. You have been watching your every move, checking every corner. You live in fear. You can't trust. You are afraid to love because everyone has died. Merlin, I won't leave you. We can take care of each other. You don't have to be afraid."

I nod. Then we sit in silence. It is pitch black out. I look around. The shadows of the trees look sinister and it is freezing. If I use my powers, will they work? "Arthur, are you sure about me taking the magic?" He nods. "It may feel odd for a few moments." I close my eyes and they fly open, changing from blue to gold. I feel it. I pull back. "Arthur, I can't take it all from you. It would kill you." He nods.

"Merlin, if the lake helped me gain powers, would it strengthen yours?" I contemplate.

"Arthur, it may. Tomorrow, I could try it. We need rest. In two days, we can return to Camelot. But, when we go, I need to disguise you as someone else. Don't go to Gwen, immediately. Believe me, she will still be upset. She knew how much I missed you, so she would try to hide it around me." Arthur looks at me kindly, and lets me continue, "I remember the nightmares. There were so many. Gwen would try to calm me, but without Gaius, it was torture."

We lie back. "Good night, Merlin."

"Good night, Arthur."

~During the night~

Arthur POV:

I awaken with a start. It is still very dark and cold, but the fire still burns. Merlin tosses and turns in his sleep. I hear him mumbling, "Mother." Over and over again, but he soon starts screaming an abundance of names, "Gaius, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Father, Will." But most of all, you hear him scream for a person named Freya. I inch over to him, trying not to startle him.

"Merlin. Merlin, wake up. Merlin, everything is okay. It is safe." After minutes of coaxing, he wakes up in a cold sweat.

"Arthur, I can't breathe. I can't breathe!" He starts screaming. Merlin's dream became a reality. Then he gasps out, "Freya! Freya!" Soon, Merlin calms. He takes deep breaths as he quiets down. Then, Merlin does something that scares me. He gets up, and runs into the lake. Immersing himself deep into the lake. He is going to kill himself.

"Merlin! _Mer_lin! Stop. Don't kill yourself. Please." I dive into the water. With all my armor and everything. It is hard to move, but there is no time to waste. I make it to Merlin, and grab his thin wrist. He trashes around, it is hard to hold a solid grip on him. His writhing stops, as if he has given up. No, he has only passed out. I drag him to shore. He is soaking wet. I bring him close to the fire. He begins to dry off.

~In the morning~

Merlin wakes up with a start, gasping. He sighs, looking around, searching for something. Then his eyes land on me, "You're still here." He breathes a sigh of relief. "You're still here. I was so scared that I was imagining things."

"_Mer_lin, I told you, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Merlin shrugs, "I think I will always have a trace of fear left in me. But, sometimes, I just panic. I freak out for no reason. Gwen will help me through it. But, maybe, you might be able to help me." He pauses, "I am sorry, by the way."

I don't know what he is talking about. "Merlin, what do you have to be sorry about?" I kind of chuckle, but he knows that I am serious.

"I am sorry that I almost killed myself. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about my magic sooner. I am sorry for everything that I did wrong. I am sorry for being a clumsy servant."

"Don't say that Merlin! You are my best friend. I will help you through this." I sigh, "Listen, Merlin, I have way more to be sorry about than you. I am sorry for making fun of you. I am sorry for throwing goblets at you in the morning. I am sorry for insulting you day in and day out-"

"Arthur. That was half the fun of it!" Merlin actually cracked a joke. Maybe he isn't completely lost.

* * *

**So... What do you think? Any thoughts, ideas, or helpful criticism can be private messaged to me or left in comments. I would rather ideas be put in PMs and thoughts/criticism be left in comments. Thanks for reading. I will try to post more soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin POV:

"lin. Merlin! It's okay. You are safe. You are safe. I am not going to hurt you. I promise." I hear him say this whenever I wake from a nightmare. Gwen was never really strict about me showing up for meetings or anything. If I missed one, she would fill me in later. She doesn't know that I have magic. If I was having a bad day, she would give me two days off. It happened often. Way too often.

"Arthur, don't let Morgana take me! Don't let her hurt me!" I panic. I can't breathe. I feel my eyes glow gold. I hit the ground and everything goes black.

Arthur POV:

Poor Merlin. He knocked himself out again. Morgana really had hurt him. But, he got her. Merlin didn't seem the same after. It seemed that anger had taken over. What he thought were our last words, they were loving. I didn't want him to do this. If I had known everything he was doing for Camelot, I would have taken care. I would have checked on him more often. Not that he would have told me the truth. He was scared, and I don't blame him.

I hope he doesn't figure out my ruse. About the magic. I never had any. I decided that it would give him a slight hope. I wouldn't dare lie unless it was in his benefit. He panics, again. I hear his tortured screams. Someone has to take care of him. I need to. I feel obligated to. I crawl over to him, my stomach begs for food, which he gave me before he started having the terrible nightmares.

That was two days ago. We were supposed to leave today. I can't let him go on the journey now. "Merlin! It's Arthur. You have to wake up. Everything is fine. You are safe. I promise. Please, Merlin. You are safe now. You are safe." I hold him and he eventually wakes up.

"Arthur," he lets out a breath and closes his eyes, "the nightmare, I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Merlin nods slowly, almost cautiously. He might think that I was joking. "Merlin, seriously, do you?" Then, he shakes his head.

"Okay, Merlin. Believe me though, you _can_ talk to me." He nods, still nervous. I can see through the act he is trying to pull. He wants to hide. I think he wants to hide from _me._

"I know what you are thinking, Arthur," he states, dull blue eyes staring into the lake.

"Oh, great. You can read minds, too," I half joke, rolling my eyes. Merlin smiles slightly, but I can't tell if he took my humor seriously.

"No, Arthur," Merlin chuckles, "I can't read minds. But, even though it has been a year, I can still read your body language." He sighs, "You shifted your weight. Your eyes looked away from me, because you were uncomfortable. Sadly, Arthur, you are right. I am afraid of you." Tears fall from Merlin's eyes like diamonds. They used to be so bright. He used to laugh all the time. And talk. I miss that Merlin.

"Merlin, you used to laugh so much. You used to talk like crazy. I don't know what will happen when we get to Camelot. But, I promise you-"

"Arthur, please! No promises! I don't care what happens to me anymore!" He yells, "Arthur. Throw me in the dungeon when we get back. I can tell you with complete honesty," Merlin takes as deep breath, "I don't care what happens to me, as long as you are safe." Tears coarse down his face as he tries to stop them.

I sit there, ready to cry myself. Merlin would rather be thrown in the dungeon, than live. I have to give him something to live for. I tried, with the magic, praying that it would give him some hope. "Why do you want to be in the dungeon?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want anyone to hurt me. I know that you are afraid of me. I can see it in your eyes." Merlin is scared that I am going to hurt him. Merlin doesn't want to hurt me. I want Merlin to trust me.

Merlin POV:

I don't want to live. He can't figure out the truth. I want to be with Freya. I won't lie about her though. If by some chance, he finds out about her, I will give him the complete truth. I can't keep it from him for much longer. He probably already knows. He probably heard me calling her name in the night.

If in my dreams is the only time I see Freya, then I will dream. Maybe in the dungeons, I can soon see her while awake, too. Maybe, my dear Freya can stop the nightmares.

"Merlin, I really wish things could be as they were before-"

"But they can't," Merlin interrupts. "I know. I remember from all who found that I had sorcery. 'I really am sorry, Merlin.' I know that talk. The only people that didn't do that to me were Gaius, Lancelot, Morgana, Mordred, and you. Until now." I left out Freya. I love Freya. I can't let her go. I fight back the tears, not wanting to look weak in front of Arthur anymore. I don't want to look into his eyes. I don't want him to become sad and angry and alone. That is what happens when I make eye contact with people. Gwen and Gaius. Gwen, she… she didn't care how I made her feel. Gwen wanted me to feel loved.

"_Mer_lin, that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that I know that thinks can't be the way they were, but, I am willing to try and make it work. I can tell that you aren't the same person you used to be. I can tell you are still brave, believe me. I can tell by the way the nightmares haunt you. You still go on. I don't care if you are afraid. That came out wrong. I meant that, I want to help you." I sigh, "I am going to tell you something that you already know. That someone told me a long time ago, 'Sometime, you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences.'"

I smile, knowing that he is trying to cheer me up, "And who told you that?"

"Morgana, but when she was good. When, you risked your life for me."

I chuckle, "Which time?"

"When you were poisoned." My smile falters. "What, Merlin?"

"The first time," I feel my face turn pale, not that it already wasn't. "I actually had showed you my powers. I hadn't meant to. I sensed you going into danger to save me."

"You sent the ball of light?" I nod.

"Even when you are dying, you are still able to save me." We both laugh, maybe everything will be okay.

I try to sleep. I close my eyes, but as always, fear takes over me right before I sleep. I thrash around, unable to sleep. "Merlin." I shoot up from the ground and look at Arthur expectantly. "How do you sleep, with all the nightmares and such? Why do you sleep, when you know the dreams will come?"

My chest tightens. Because I want to see Freya. How am I going to tell Arthur that he killed the love of my life? I guess I have to tell him, now. This is as best as time as ever. "Because I want to see Freya."

"Who is this _Freya_?" Arthur asks, putting emphasis on Freya. "She must be important, if you would go through all that torture to see her."

"That's because she," I gulp as I try to hold back the tears, "was." Arthur looks at me expectantly. I can't speak any longer.

"Was? Merlin, what happened to her? And you haven't answered my original question. _Who_ is she?" I break down, right in front of him. Tears stream down my face. It feels like it won't stop. Ever. Arthur takes my hand, gripping it like a lifeline, only, this time it isn't. Arthur says with a voice that is laced with the kind of pain I am feeling, "You don't have to tell me, Merlin. Please, don't cry. I don't want you to cry. I don't want to see you in pain."

I have to tell him, for moments after, until he cheered me up, I thought he was cold and heartless. I have to tell him everything, even the fact that I hated him, though it was only for a few hours. "Arthur," I try to stay calm, I will myself not to scream, "_Freya_ was my one true love. She was my heart, my soul. I had only known her for days, but," it all came out, barely a whisper. I can tell Arthur heard though. He is in shock. It is one of the only times I saw him cry.

"But, what, Merlin? You can tell me. I would never admit it, but it seems that I am going to now, I hate to see you in pain, Merlin. I hate seeing you hurting so much, when I could help in the slightest. And when I can't, I hate it even more, because I feel so helpless, and you are in so much pain-"

"Arthur, you killed her." It comes out quickly, too quickly. He looks at me in confusion, he hadn't caught what I had said or he didn't believe me. "I loved _her_ and you killed her."

"Merlin, I have met almost everyone you love, everyone you know. I would never harm someone that you care for. You know that. I take the blame for Will. I always have-"

"It was the bastet. The bastet you struck with your sword," I can't stop crying. I won't stop crying. I haven't ever had the chance to mourn like I had now. "I helped the druid girl escape! I helped her heal! All she wanted was to be safe. I loved her for it. She was scared of me. _Me_, Arthur. You know that I would never want to hurt someone." I gasp for air, my throat is raw, and I realize that I have been yelling at Arthur the whole time.

"Merlin. You can continue. If you want, you don't have to. I don't care if you cry, or yell at me, or curse at me, I don't care. Get it all out of your system." He says all of this calmly. I suddenly can't breathe. My throat closes up, it happens all the time, now. It is a panic attack. "Merlin! What is bloody happening?"

"Panic attack. Horse tied up… Tonic in satch… in… in…" I gasp this all out and start thrashing around, writhing in pain. "Hurry, Arthur!" I start wheezing. The delusions set in, reality is a blur from fantasy. My dreams become real.

I see Arthur, but a decomposing one. "Why did you let me die? Why didn't you save me? You have magic. I am going to send you to the dungeons. I am going to have you tortured and killed." He cackles. "I am going to kill you, just as I killed that bastet. Oh, what was her name? Layla, Leia, Fayra…"

"It was Freya! Please, Arthur, I am begging you. Don't do this!" Arthur puts a poison to my lips and, despite my writhing and squirming, he gets it down my throat. It burns so badly, darkness takes over.

I hear Freya's voice, "Merlin, you made me feel loved." I can't hear of it. I have to relive her death over and over again for three - no four – years now.

I watch her eyes slowly close as I whisper, "F-Freya." I scream in agony, but only once, not wanting to seem rash and angry in front of my beautiful Freya.

Arthur POV:

By the time I get back to Merlin, he is talking to himself. Worse, he is talking to me. Only, he is deathly afraid of me. It scares me so much. How long has he been afraid of me? I walk over to Merlin and kneel next to him so I can give him the drought. I don't know what it does. Will it stop the dreams? Will it cause him to only calm down? He seemed to need it badly.

Merlin can't breathe. I need to help him. He tried to help me. I had been so cruel, and now he is scared of me. I tried to give it to him, gently, almost making sure not to startle him too much. He starts moving around, writhing and wiggling from my grasp. He speaks nonsense of me trying to poison him. He must think that the illusion of me in his fantasy is what is going on now. Except I am trying to poison him.

I am finally able to give the liquid to Merlin, and he has stopped moving. He starts screaming the name Freya, over and over again. It is like a curse, for both of us. It haunts Merlin and pains me and vice-versa. Finally, he quiets, and his silence more than frightens me. Merlin's chest slightly lifts and falls, but only just. I hope I haven't killed the poor boy and I hope that he doesn't give up on me.

* * *

**Okay. Everyone who read up to this point- please comment! I love hearing feedback, but try no to be too nasty about it. I love constructive criticism, but if it is going to be rude, don't post it. I want to hear feedback and if you have any ideas or thoughts please comment. Just, try not to curse either. I guess what I am basically saying, is don't be a clot-pole or a dollop-head. Sorry, I had to. Also, this chapter is really long, so I will try to post ASAP, but I might not be able to post in the normal time I have, but I will try.**

**PLEASE COMMENT! Thanks and have a wonderful day! ~Lunatris262~**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur POV:

Merlin is incredibly thin, skinnier than when I had last saw him. It's my fault. I made him snap. He isn't breathing well. Did I give him too much? Did I take the wrong vial? He has been whispering for anyone he could. Mainly, for Freya and Gaius. Also, his mother. But, what of his mother. His mother was well when he thought that I had died. I made him snap. I shouldn't have brought up Freya. It's all my fault. I put my head in my hands, trying to think of what Merlin would do if it was me.

I know what he would do. He would use magic. But, I don't have magic. I never did, and now he may never know. I try to stop the tears from strolling down my cheeks. I caused all of his pain. Merlin lost everything because of me. If he had never tried to save me, if I hadn't let him remain my servant. It would have changed nothing. He is so stubborn. Merlin wouldn't have lost Freya, or Lancelot, or anyone else. But, Merlin never met his father, why would he be crying out for him? Merlin has too many secrets. And I have too many questions. It's all my fault.

"Arthur, it isn't your fault," Merlin whispers, faintly. I wish he would stop being so forgiving. I know it is my fault. Why is he trying to comfort me? His eyes close once more, and he moves his head restlessly. He talks nonsense, while jerking about in his dreams. The leave crunch and crackle. I hear his moans and gulps for air. Gasping he says, "Arthur! Arthur! Danger. My fault, not yours. My fault, all my fault. You are a great king. Told me not to change. Couldn't listen. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Forgive me." He sobs. I crawl over to my friend. My real and true friend.

Merlin will not be satisfied if I tell him that there is nothing to be sorry for. He hurts too much, wants to serve me too much. "Merlin, I forgive you." I bring his head to my chest. "Merlin, just wake up. Wake up! I will do anything! I will keep you safe. I will let you do whatever you want, give you whatever you desire. Just, _Mer_lin, wake up! Wake up. _Please._"

Merlin's eyes flitter open slowly, but instead of seeing the blue eyes that I have been longing to have sight of, I see golden eyes staring up at me. "Does- does Freya forgive me?" He must still be under and illusion.

"Merlin, she loves you." I say, trying to evade the question.

"But, does she forgive me?" He says, choking on tears.

"Merlin, I honestly think that if she truly loves you, she has already forgiven you." His eyes turn back to the cerulean color I have been waiting for. "Merlin," I laugh, "I thought I had killed you."

"Do you really think that's true?"

"I honestly thought I had. You weren't clear about what I was giving you-"

"I mean about Freya. Do you even know what I was asking you to forgive me for?" His eyes turn watery again. Those blue eyes pierce my soul, making it feel as if it is sinking into a never-ending hole.

"I do think she forgives you. I never thought you would have ever had a girl, but I knew that you always deserved one. You never deserved this. And, you have no clue how badly I feel about killing your Freya."

"I asked you to forgive me for something. I asked you to forgive me for hating you, Arthur. I am so sorry. It was only for moments. A few hours, tops."

I stare at him in shock. Not because he hated me. Merlin had every right to that. But, because he is apologizing for it. Because he is asking for forgiveness. But, when? "Was it when I killed Freya?" Merlin nods, and I state, "Then I forgive you. You had every right to hate me."

Merlin sighs, and closes his eyes, "Thank you."

"Yell at me." Merlin tilts his head slightly to the left, "You heard me. Scream at me. You need to get your anger out. You need to get everything out. You have been holding it in for far too long, Merlin. I can see it in your eyes. You are able to mask it under laughter and sarcasm, but deep in your eyes, everything that you try to keep hidden shows. Yell, scream."

Merlin takes a deep breath and looks up at me. I nod and he starts, "She only wanted to be safe. Freya, wanted to be loved. She was cursed! It wasn't her fault! She didn't want to kill! Freya tried to tell me, she tried to explain that she was a monster. But she wasn't, Freya was no monster. You killed an innocent girl!

"Freya was attack, and she killed a man in self-defense. When his mother found out, she curse Freya so that she would kill every night. First, it was her family. It continued. Freya left her home. Her beautiful, wonderful home. Where there was a lake, and mountains. There were strawberries and wildflowers, a few cows. I finally thought someone understood, what it was like to be afraid of yourself. And she did. We both knew what it was like to be afraid. I tried to save her from herself! I tried to show her that having magic wasn't bad, but she already knew that.

"Freya loved me! I tried to give her strawberries, except I made a rose by accident. She didn't care! She didn't call me a fool! Freya loved me! I felt loved!" Merlin stops.

"Go on, Merlin. I am positive that you are not done."

Merlin laughs a sinister laugh, and I would be afraid if I wasn't his friend, "Oh, no Arthur, I am far from finished. You wanted to hear the tragic story of my life." Merlin chuckles, "So be it." He shakes his head, and sarcasm laces his voice. It is the only way he has known how to cope. "Lancelot died for me. He sealed the veil. Freya died in my arms, and you know what she said? She told me that I shouldn't be sorry, she told me that I had saved her, by making her feel loved. Freya told me that she would repay me. Then she died! She died because you killed her! You hit her with your sword! You were afraid of her! She was one of the most loving people I ever knew! Luckily, she died in her home. I brought her back.

"And, Will. Oh, Will. He was the first person other than my mother to find out about my magic. He didn't care. We almost killed a person, and Will didn't care. He told you that he had magic because he knew that if we told you it was me, that you might have killed me. He sacrificed himself for both of us! And Balinor, I am sure you remember him. The _last dragonlord_. He was my father! I had only known him for two days! Then, he died in front of me! I didn't get to mourn Freya or my father! And Gwaine. Gwaine died a hero thinking he lost his honor. Tortured by Morgana, he gave away our location."

"Coward," I mutter, but immediately regret it. Merlin's eyes flash gold.

"You dare call Gwaine a coward! He was your friend! You have not endured the pains of Morgana's ways! I have! Believe me, they are not pleasant, nor pretty."

"What did you just do? Your eyes, they just flashed gold!" I am afraid.

"I lost control. Sorry. Sometimes, my powers just take over. Mainly, it's when I have nightmares. Gwen knows, she gets scared, but she is kind and brave. She never left my side, even when she was in harm's way."

"Are you okay now? Is that everything?" Merlin nods. There is only a blank expression on his face. His eyes look like death, like he feels nothing. And that is worse than mourning, sadness, or anger. He stares into the vast emptiness of the lake. Merlin hugs his knees to his chest. I put my hand on his shoulder. I get no reaction. I let it fall and tell him, "Merlin, I am going to find some food. Are you going to be okay?"

"Eventually. Hopefully. Though, I gave up on hope so long ago. And faith, strength, and courage." I close my eyes this time. I pat him on the shoulder and walk into the woods, where I have been finding the berries I have been surviving on. There are only a few cows. I look throughout the forest. Normally I find blueberries and blackberries, but this time, I see raspberries and strawberries. I pick some, enough for both Merlin and me, and head back to the lake. I see the mountains that are near.

Wait, mountains, a lake, strawberries, and cows. The wildflowers could have died out. I walk back and see Merlin, standing in the lake. Just staring out, into the nothingness. I hear him whispering something. His eyes are still blue, occasionally turning gold. He whips around, splashing the water.

Merlin's eyes are wet with tears. I begin to walk toward him, and he shouts, "Arthur! Arthur stay back. Don't come near me!"

"Why, Merlin? What is the matter? Are you still afraid of me? I can assure you that I will not hurt you. You are safe. I know you heard me. You can have whatever you want! You can do whatever you want!"

"No, Arthur. It isn't that. Trust me, stay back! I am a monster!" I see the hopelessness in his eyes.

I shake my head, "_Mer_lin, you are not a _monster_. You are anything but that. You are a kind, loving, and innocent-"

"I am not innocent! Not anymore!" Tears stream down my friends face, "Just- just stay away!" What on earth could he be so afraid of?

Merlin POV:

I need to stay calm. I am a monster. I need Freya. I feel the magic building up inside of me. It is bubbling, boiling, and I can't keep it down for much longer. "Arthur! Please. I am begging you, stay far away from me! Get out of the water!"

"_Mer_lin, this is ridiculous. Let me help you!" My friend is stubborn. I have to tell him.

"Arthur! Get away from me! I can't control the magic. It has been building up, and it is about to erupt! Get away, Arthur! I need Freya! She can help, Arthur! I just need you to stay away!" The power is uncontrollable. "Arthur, now! I am begging you, get away!" Now, I roar! I feel my eyes glow brightly and I see Arthur scramble back.

I hear Freya, and I can even see her, "Merlin, neither of us are monsters. We have both struggled with this concept. Please, Merlin, do not make yourself a monster." I feel her hand on my shoulder. "Remember when you tried to give me the strawberries? Remember when you gave me your jacket? You are not a monster. You are someone of emotion and honor and kindness. Don't ruin that. Merlin, I will always be with you." I caress her face and smile.

"You aren't scared of me?" Freya shakes her head.

"And you are not afraid of me." She beams at me. I fell in love with that smile. The power begins to dim. "Merlin, let the power out, you can control it. You won't hurt Arthur. I know you won't."

My grin falters. "Freya, I am scared, like, how you were."

"I know, my love. I know."

"Are you alive?" Freya's smile falters as she shakes her head back and forth. "Then, I have something to work for."

"What do you mean? You can't bring me back from the dead."

"I will find a way for us to see each other. What if I take the water from the lake? Is there any way, Freya?"

"No, Merlin. I will try to visit you as much as possible, but it won't be often. I can watch over you, help you, but you may never see me again." She wraps her arms around me. "I will always be in your dreams, and I will try to keep the nightmares away. I promise, my love." Tears drip down my face and Freya wipes them from my eyes. She runs her hand through my black hair as stroke her brown locks.

"I don't want you to leave. I can't lose you, again. Please don't leave me, Freya," I sob.

"I will watch over you, my love. I will try to find a way to talk to you. I think I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Like, what?" I ask, curiously.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now, Merlin, I have to go."

"No, please, my Lady of the Lake, don't go."

"No, my love. I must go. I will try to make sure we will meet again soon. I will try my best to stop the nightmares. Maybe I might be able to visit in your dreams. Goodbye, Merlin."

"Goodbye, Freya. I will always love you, my Lady of the Lake." Freya's image fades and her touch can no longer be felt. My eyes faded to blue long ago and now I stand in the middle of the lake, alone. Tears stream down my face, as I have again lost Freya, my love, my Lady of the Lake.

* * *

**Okay. So, another long chapter... Please, tell me, do you like them this long, or did you like my original length in the first and second chapters? Please, post some comments. I would really like to know what you think of this. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur POV:

I stand there, watching Merlin and this girl, who I guess is Freya, talk. She seems to calm him down. I can hear every word they say, and I make a mental note not to make fun of Merlin for it later. I know what it is like to be in love.

Then, I hear them say goodbye. I hear Merlin's voice crack, Freya's sweet promises, them both falling into each other's arms. Then, Merlin's love slowly fades away, leaving him alone in the lake. His eyes are blue and puffy. I see the tears that shine like crystals on Merlin's face fall, but he has lost his love again.

I can't just go out there and drag him back. It has been four days since he came. We have two days before we really must leave. I must give Merlin time to mourn his lost love yet again. I start to set up camp for the night. Merlin is still standing there, staring at the spot where Freya once stood. The moon comes up, and Merlin is still standing in the same spot, staring at the same place. Tears fall from his face in the moonlight. Sadly, I cannot tell him that this girl isn't worth his tears, because I am sure that she is.

I had unknowingly told him not to cry or mourn for his father's death. I will not make that same mistake again. I made him keep his feelings bottled up, whenever they showed I either made fun of him for it, or made him laugh, which buried it deeper and deeper inside of him. I should have told him that I didn't care if someone had magic or not. I should have told him that I was going to lift the ban on magic as long as it was used for good. I should have recognized his powers earlier. But I didn't do any of this. Now he is hurting, all because of me, and the more regret I feel the more he can sense it. I hear Merlin slowly move from the lake to the shore.

I understand why he would cry out for Gaius, Gwaine, Lancelot, Freya, and his father. But, why his mother? Please, I don't want to hear that this boy is suffering anymore. Despite what most people think, I care about this boy. Merlin is now out of the lake and walking toward the horses. He takes a change of clothes and goes into the forest. I wait, knowing what he will find, the strawberries and few cows. Merlin might even try to conjure some wildflowers.

When Merlin comes back, he is wearing a red shirt instead of a blue one, his tan jacket, which is now dry, and a dark blue neckerchief. He sits down in front of the lake, staring at the moon. I honestly did think being in the lake would help him gain his power, but maybe it made it worse.

Merlin POV:

Arthur must think that I am such a girl right now, crying for a whole day. But, at least I can rest assured that tonight, I will have good dreams. In the forest, I saw strawberries. I couldn't eat them, they are far too precious. I defiantly wipe away the tears that roll down my face, despite my desperate attempts to keep them in. I hope Arthur knows that I know he never had magic. I know what he was trying to do.

Hoping that I wouldn't notice, he thought that me "taking" his power, that I would have the self-confidence to wield my magic. I can sense things. It hadn't worked a bit, I had known all along, but I have bits and pieces of my magic back.

I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to feel the pain. I just feel hollow. In the back of my mind, all I have been begging was, "Would you please kill me?" After a while, I knew it would never come. I would have to do it myself. I tried starving myself, which I thought was actually working for a while.

But, I never died. No matter what I did, I couldn't do it. I hear Arthur sit down next to me by the lake, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Merlin, was this her home?" I nod, slowly. "You were coming to mourn both our deaths?" I nod and close my eyes. "Do you want to talk about her?"

I think about it, then shake my head. But I talk anyway, "Freya's eyes are warm and kind. She doesn't have an inch of evil inside of her. We talked of running away." I thought the tears had stopped, but I guess not. "I promised her that I would take care of her. Halig followed me, but didn't find us. She was sobbing that she couldn't go back into the cage. Freya didn't want me to do anything for her, she tried to resist my help, but I forced her to accept it. Then, she died." I say it and it hurts. My heart sinks to my stomach. "We need to rest, we can both leave tomorrow."

Arthur nods, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now come on. We need to sleep."

"Merlin, will you dream tonight or do you need another drought?"

I slightly smile and say, "No, I think I can manage the dreams tonight." Then, after I watch Arthur close his eyes, and I whisper, "Sweet dreams, my dear Freya," and close my own.

I sleep and I dream. _Will and I run through the forest, laughing. We stop and catch our breath._

_ "__I've missed this more than anything." I say, trying to lighten the mood._

_ "__So, Merlin, how is that prat?" We both chuckle at this._

_ "__He actually isn't as bad as we thought. Let's not talk about that." Will laughs._

_ "__What do you suggest?"_

_ "__Let's climb the trees like we did when children." Will smiles and laughs. We begin scaling the tree, with the help of my magic._

My dreams take me to another world. _I see Freya and we are sitting in the room where our love blossomed. I stroke her long, dark tresses. "Dance with me, Freya," she smiles and takes my outstretched hand. We waltz around using the flames from candles as lights. We both hum a tune that we learned from our childhood._

I awaken. "Merlin! Are you ready?"

"Yes, Arthur! I'm coming." Then, before I leave the lake, I whisper, "Thank you, my Lady of the Lake."

Arthur POV:

Freya made a promise to Merlin, and I thought that it wouldn't be possible, but their love is strong. Freya stopped Merlin's nightmares. As Merlin turns to come back, Freya emerges and runs to Merlin, gripping his wrist. She puts something into his hand and whispers something in his ear. Merlin is much taller than her, at least two inches, but it is closer to three. Then, Freya kisses him.

I see Merlin do something he hasn't done in a while, smile. It isn't a fake one laced in sarcasm, it is a genuine smile. Then, to my surprise, Freya motions for me to come to her. Merlin looks to her, but walks away, giving us some space.

"Arthur, please, I am begging you, don't be hard on Merlin. He has lost so much. He is so fragile." I nod and look into her pleading brown eyes. She continues, "I believe that in time, Merlin can be the same person he was before. You can even see the way his former self slips through the walls that he has put up. He tries to block everyone out, but a selected few are allowed to see through these walls. If anyone breaks his trust, I am positive that he will snap. This time, for good."

"I know that Merlin is going through a terrible time, I will do anything to help him." I say, waiting for her to give me some advice.

"Be his friend, Arthur. He hasn't been able to have a good one in a long time." I nod and turn to walk away, but Freya stops me, "Arthur!" I turn around and walk back to her, she whispers, "Keep an eye on him, please. I won't only be helping him, I will help you understand. Tonight, in your dreams, you will see everything that Merlin did over the past year. Well, all the important things." I nod and feel true concern for my friend.

As Freya walks to the lake, almost immersing herself, Merlin runs to her and kisses her. Then, I see him whisper something inaudible to me. Merlin lets her go. Merlin lets go of his love for the second time since we came.

Merlin mounts his horse and I get on behind him. Normally it would be the other way around, but you can't have an invisible person holding the reins of a horse. "Arthur, only I will be able to see you. So, you can't talk once we get to Camelot. We must go straight to my chambers where Gaius used to live. Okay?"

"Yes, Merlin." We ride in silence for a while, but then I speak up, "If you don't mind my asking, what did Freya give you?"

"Arthur, promise me that if I tell you, you won't try and make fun of the situation."

"I promise, Merlin." _Be his friend. _"I promise."

Merlin takes a deep breath, "Freya gave me a ring. She told me that it would keep me strong. But, I can sense that there is no power to it."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?" What did this boy do to deserve his suffering? What did I do to deserve such a wonderful friend?

"You don't have to answer these questions." I hope he doesn't take offense.

"I know, but I want to. It's been such a long time since anyone even came close to understanding."

I have to ask him, "Did anything happen to Hunith after I had left?"

"You heard me screaming during the night, didn't you?" He pauses, "No, Arthur, nothing happened to my mother. But, I am so scared of losing another that I love, my nightmares consist of her getting into too many evil clutches."

I can't bear the thought of going through those nightmares. Is it better that I never met my mother? I don't have to endure the nightmares that he does. Maybe it was destiny that saved me from all the pain. We ride in silence and Merlin had been going slow, mainly to make sure that neither of us got hurt or you know, died. It is dark.

"Arthur, get some rest, I'll make sure we get up early tomorrow and we can head for Camelot." Merlin says in a commanding voice he almost never used with me. He is so desperate to get back. Merlin is so scared that he might get hurt, or that I might get hurt. Merlin is afraid that he will get news that his mother is hurt. Merlin wants to get back and check with Gwen that she hadn't received any news that his mother is hurt, or worse.

"Are you going to sleep?" I ask him, hoping that he says yes.

Then, in the quietest voice he says, "I am not going to dream tonight. The nightmares will come. I know they will." I put a hand on his shoulder and he all but screams, "I can't have them come back! I can't keep surviving with them."

"Merlin, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise you are going to be fine."

"Go to sleep, Arthur." I turn on my side so that I am able to watch Merlin before I go to sleep. Before my eyes close, I see his staring off into the abyss of trees and bushes.

Freya was right, I would dream of Merlin when I fell asleep.

_Merlin sits on his bed as someone delivers food to him. Merlin waves them off and they leave the room. Then, to my horror, I see him stand up and throw out the food. He apparently does this three times a week. Even then, he doesn't eat a full three meals._

_Next, he doesn't sleep either. He only sleeps a few times a week, at most four if he's lucky. Then I face the worst parts, his attempts at suicide. Jumping out of his windows, trying to drown himself. He couldn't force himself though. He tried to stop his magic, but it saved him every time._

_Then, he keeps calling himself a monster, a freak, a demon, and the list goes on and on._

I awaken to see Merlin sitting up against a tree, just staring again. Pain is hidden behind those blue eyes. Is he truly broken? If he is, can he be mended? I am tired of seeing my friend in agony. "Arthur?" Merlin asks, still staring out into the abyss.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Do you ever feel like everything is lost?" No, Merlin. You can't give up on me yet.

"What do you mean?"

Merlin doesn't make eye-contact, he still glares into the forest, "Like, everything you could believe in is destroyed. Like you have changed or have found out what you are?"

"Merlin… I guess you could say I have. I know that I have changed. I know what I was. Why are you asking me this?"

Merlin looks at me, and I am happy that he didn't earlier, because his eyes are full of misery. But they also seem empty, like there is nothing there. Merlin is so broken, it may be beyond repair. Merlin looks at me with his tortured eyes, "I am a monster. I am a freak and a demon. I am a beast and an animal."

The worst part, is that he truly believes it. Merlin has spent his entire life thinking he was a monster. "Don't say that Merlin! You are not a monster! You are not evil! You are a good person."

I walk over to him and try to hold him, try to get him to believe that he deserves to be loved. My arm only touches him and Merlin finches away saying, "Stay away, I don't want to corrupt you, too."

"No, Merlin, you can only make me better. Please, we have to ride for Camelot."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin mounts the horse and I get on. He still has that dead look in his eyes. Was he like this every day? I can't seem to break him out of it.

We begin riding and in silence. I feel so on edge because of Merlin's quietness, to be honest, I liked his mindless chatter. He has changed so much, I wonder if he can ever be the same. I would do anything for that.

I hear a rustle in come from the bushes and Merlin looks around quickly, surveying the area like he always did when we went hunting. We both almost jumped five feet. Then we hear a voice that is all too familiar. Merlin stiffens as the overly sweet, sing-song voice says, "Oh, Emrys, come out, come out, wherever you are."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and I will try to post ASAP. Sorry you had to wait a little longer for this one, but I had a writer's block and when I wrote part of it, (about half) it didn't go well with the story, so I had to delete and fix it. I love feedback so please review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin POV:

I suddenly can't breathe. Morgana. No. She can't find Arthur. I whisper to him, "Arthur, get off of the horse, and hide. Now. Before she finds you-"

The same overly sweet voice is heard again, "Oh, Emrys. I know you're here. Come out, come out." What the hell is she doing here? Morgana emerges from the bushes. No. "Oh, Emrys. You thought you were rid of me. Sorry about that. I heard that your magic is weak." No. How did _she_ find out? Then in a mocking voice she says, "Oh, Emrys, what a shame. I guess you won't be able to protect Camelot or _my dear brother_." Immediately she takes off the cloaking spell and Arthur is exposed.

"What makes you think we will come willingly?" I ask her, challengingly.

"Oh, well, I guess I can't make you," Morgana starts with a cruel smile on her face, "but, I think you should."

"And why is that?" Arthur says, finally speaking up.

"Because I am sure you would like to see that knight of yours, what was his name? Oh yes, Gwaine. And _Merlin_, I have a special treat for you." I can feel the fearful look in my eyes, I try to stop the thought from coming across my mind. Is it another knight? No, I know exactly who she has. Morgana speaks, "I am sure you want to see your mother." No. I can't start now. I can't let the pain sink in. "Oh and Merlin, I have another surprise for you. But, I'll keep you in suspense, unless you would rather not come?"

I sigh in defeat, "It looks like I have no choice. If I come with you, you will let my mother go?" She nods and I get off the horse. I stand in front of her, "I am yours."

"Doesn't look like you are all high and mighty now, are you Emrys? Dear brother, are you going to come? Or are you going to let your servant have all the fun?" Rage fills Arthur's eyes as he gets down from the horse and stands next to me.

Arthur states, "Wherever he goes, I go." We follow Morgana through the woods. Arthur looks at me and whispers, "It will be alright, Merlin. She is going to let your mother go. I won't let anything happen to Hunith." I nod, but Arthur knows what is going through my mind. This is Morgana we are talking about, something has probably already happened to my mother.

Arthur POV:

The amount of fear that is plastered on Merlin's face is unbearable. I try to reassure him, but there is no way he is going to let this go. He is more scared about his own little surprise, Gwaine, and Hunith than anything else. He is afraid of me getting hurt. He doesn't care if he dies.

I try to take out my sword and Morgana shoots it away with the flick of her wrist. "Nice try, Arthur. But, the only thing that could kill me now, is Emrys's magic."

I sigh. I can only wonder what Morgana has in store for us.

~After Three Hours of Walking~

Merlin POV:

I walk into the cobblestone castle. This used to be Cenred's kingdom, until Morgause killed him. We are brought to the dungeons and Morgana orders my mother to be brought from her cell. The moment I see her, I run to her. My mother's face is covered in bruises. "Mother, you aren't going to be hurt anymore," I whisper as we embrace.

"You shouldn't have come."

"I had no choice. Morgana promised to release you. She promised to let you go."

Morgana walks over to us. "Indeed, I shall." Then she flings her arm out and my mother flies against the wall. I run over to her, she is obviously dead.

I try to hold back the tears that threaten to break me. I whisper to my mother's lifeless body, "I love you. At least she can't hurt you anymore." I cradle my mother's body close. It's too late, the tears already slipped from my eyes and probably won't stop for a while. I whisper to both myself and my mother, "No. You can't be dead," over and over again. I turn to Morgana who has a cruel look on her face as I scream, "You are a heartless woman! You kill in cold-blood! Believe me, Morgana, you will pay for my mother's life!" I hold my mother's head to my chest. My nightmares just came true. One more person has died. I don't know if it gave me the will to fight or if it has broken me. The pain in my chest is unbearable and I feel the tears streaming down my face.

"I don't think you are in the position to be making threats Emrys. Not when you haven't seen your special surprise, and definitely not when I still have Arthur." I sigh as fear floods through my veins. What could she do to me now? I have nothing left.

I realize that Morgana is standing next to a cage. It is covered with a cloth and I can hear the sobs coming from it. I would know those cries anywhere. No. It can't be.

"Oh, but, Emrys, it is." Morgana pulls off the covering to reveal Freya. My Freya. I instantly put my mother's head on the ground, gently, and run to the cage. I wrap my hands around it, right by where Freya's are. She is shaking and sobbing. I was supposed to take care of her. My promise is already broken.

"Freya, is it really you?" She nods in response. She smiles through her tears. Freya's eyes still sparkle and her brown curls frame her face.

I turn to Morgana, and I am sure that my eyes are pleading with her, "Please, Morgana. Let me be with her. Do me this one favor. Please, Morgana, I am at your mercy. Don't hurt her." I don't want her to be hurting. Freya is sobbing. They put her back in the cage. She must be so scared. "Please, Morgana. I am begging you." I can't lose her again. "At least take her out of the cage. Put her in a cell, just not a cage.

Morgana has a harsh smile on her face, "Emrys, I have only one request, and I will let Freya be with you."

"What is it?" I will do almost anything. I will withstand any pain.

"You dine with me." I am taken aback. Is she going to poison me? I don't care, I told Freya that I would look out for her. I nod, and take Morgana's outstretched hand. I watch Freya panic.

I look back into those soft brown eyes, "I promise I will come back Freya. I will keep you safe."

Morgana tells Arthur to come, also. As we pass, Gwaine rattles the bars of a cell. I can't even look at him, but his eyes look as full of fight as they ever were. Morgana leads Arthur and me to a table that is piled with food. There is a bowl full of strawberries, I put some into my pocket discretely.

"Eat, please, I can't have you fade away."

"It's a little late for that," I mumble, taking the food.

"Listen, Merlin, I am sorry for everything I did,"

"Sorry, isn't good enough! Morgana, I don't think I could ever forgive you, at least not after what you just pulled."

She sighs and slumps her shoulders, "I understand," she says calmly. We eat a little bit and then she orders us to go back to our cells. "Here is the key to Freya's cage, you can go there with her or you can bring her into your cell. Your choice." Freya will go insane in the cage, I will let her out.

I turn to Morgana and look at her, "Thank you," it seems as if her eyes aren't all so cold. It seems as if they hold something else.

I find my way back to the dungeon and take the key, turn it in the lock, and carry a sleeping Freya who begins to stir in my arms. "Shhhh. Freya sleep, you need your strength." I bring her to Gwaine's chamber and I transport the three of us (Arthur, Freya, and me) into the cell.

Gwaine smiles up at me, "I see you already have a girlfriend. Nice job, Merlin." He chuckles and I clench my fists. Arthur gives him a look that tells Gwaine to basically shut up. I am grateful. I lean up against the wall, and hold Freya close to me, I won't let her go. I sigh and think of what to say next.

"Arthur, we are going to need our strength. I don't know what Morgana has in store for us, if it has something to do with _you know what_ then, we better sleep. She will not rest until I do what she wants." Tears roll down my face as I realize that I am now an orphan, and that the people I love are yet again in danger. Also, that I may lose more than I did before. I close my eyes and slam my head against the wall in anger. I let the dreams take over me, but I know that they will not be pleasant.

Arthur POV:

Merlin goes to sleep, so I have some time to talk to Gwaine. But, first he speaks, "What's up with him? Other than the fact we are in Morgana's dungeons?"

"Okay," I turn to look at Merlin, he looks like he is asleep. He is cradling Freya close, like he will never let go. Her head is resting on his shoulder and it appears that Merlin might have a slight smile on his face. "Gwaine, promise me that once I start telling you everything, you will be silent until I finish." The knight nods in consent. I start, knowing that this is going to take a long time.

"Gwaine, Merlin has magic," I ignore the shocked look on his face, "Merlin has been having much trouble over the past year, or should I say _years_. Last year, I was supposed to be dead, Merlin held me until he thought me to be dead, but I was only unconscious. Magic healed me, another long story. We never thought about what Merlin was going through. He was like our own personal therapist, but Merlin didn't have one of those. Well, he did, but Lancelot died after a while, and Merlin was left alone again.

"He thought that he was worthless. Remember all those times when we joked about eating all the food, and sometimes he didn't have anything? Well, he started starving himself after he thought I died. He had too many suicide attempts and sleepless nights. Nightmares haunt him. That woman that Morgana just killed, do you know who that was?" Gwaine shakes his head in response.

I continue, "That was Merlin's mother. One of the only living people he had nightmares about. He was so scared for his mother and when he found out you were alive, it made him come here. When Merlin found out I was alive, he was so paranoid that he almost killed me. He has been living in fear for the past years, and we never even knew about it. In fact, we only made fun of it. I mean, we all helped him sometimes, but did he ever really have the chance to tell us the truth? He lost Lancelot, Gaius, his father who was a dragonlord, he lost his love –I will explain later-, his best friend, he thought he lost you, and me. He also now lost his mother." I am almost brought to tears, "I guess that's it. You can ask your questions now."

"First, how did Merlin find out you were alive?"

"Well, he went to where I supposedly died, and his powers weren't working. I couldn't resist cracking a joke, and he freaked out."

"How did you find out he had magic?"

I sigh, "He told me when he thought I was dying. I panicked. It turns out he is the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the Earth. He is called Emrys by the druids. Apparently, I am the Once and Future King and we are supposed to eventually unite Albion. He has also saved our lived multiple times. Merlin lost hope and wasn't able to use his magic for a year. But, it seems to be getting stronger now.

"Also, Gwaine. Be careful with him. Sometimes, he just is lost. He has this stare that holds nothing. He just stares at something and his eyes are empty. No spark is in them. No emotion. I thought he was dead the first time. He thinks he is a monster."

Gwaine nods, "I can't believe this. Merlin has gone through so much and we never gave it a second thought. One more question, and then we need to rest, because he is right, no one knows what Morgana wants. Okay, so, what is with the girl?"

"It's Merlin's lost love. I killed her, unknowingly. He loved her with all of his heart, most of his nightmares were about her, me, and his mother. Merlin cares a lot about her, don't tease him about it. I am serious, if you insult him or her about it, I am pretty sure he will throw you against a wall with his magic. Her name is Freya. She is scared and was captured. He saw her spirit a few times, but we never thought she would be alive again. Maybe Merlin's mother gave her life so they could be together. Maybe she struck a deal with Morgana."

We both lie back against the wall. But Merlin starts screaming and soon enough, his are mixed with Freya's. Gwaine and I focus on waking up Merlin. If we touch Freya, Merlin will probably attack us. Merlin wakes up in a cold sweat, and pants, clearly startled by his nightmare. But, instead of focusing on himself, he turns to Freya, who is saying something about being sorry and about a sorcerer. Merlin wakes her and she grasps unto his wrists until she calms. They hold each other close. He gives her his jacket and the neckerchief.

Freya and Merlin are both sobbing uncontrollably. Both hold each other until they are calm. Merlin speaks, "Freya, go to sleep. I'll wake you if the nightmares start again." She nods and looks up at Merlin.

"I thought I would never see you again." Merlin smiles sadly.

"It's okay, Freya. We are together again, and I promised that I would look after you." Their foreheads are pressed together. "We will be fine. I won't let Morgana hurt you." Freya tucks her head in between Merlin's shoulder and neck.

"Goodnight, my love." She says quietly as she drifts of into sleep.

Merlin turns his head toward us, "I'll be okay, you guys need your strength. There is no way I am getting any sleep now."

Gwaine says, "No, Merlin, you need your rest, too."

"No, I don't, Gwaine! I never needed rest! I never needed food!" Merlin shouts, but then mumbles, "Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." He turns his attention toward Freya, who is stirring in her sleep again. "Really, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Hey, mate, it's fine. You don't have anything to apologize for. We do. We should have tried to talk to you, we should have checked on you."

"Not that I would have told you the truth," Merlin says harshly. You can see the hurt in Gwaine's eyes, and the remorse in Merlin's.

"Merlin, please, you are one of my only friends. I don't want to lose you."

"Why? I am worthless and a monster. I'm pretty sure Arthur told you everything he knows." Merlin then puts his head in his hands. His shoulders shake slightly and he looks up, "You don't have to pretend to be my friend. I know what happens when people find out I have magic. Only a few accept it."

I speak up, "Merlin! Don't say that! You are our friend! You could have trusted us. But I do understand. I just wish you hadn't' been so afraid. You are worth more than you know. You are pure kindness. You are not a monster." Merlin nods but is clearly not satisfied, "Repeat after me, Merlin. I am not a monster."

Reluctantly, he says, "I am not a monster." He pauses and his eyes glow gold as he says, "beslæpe drút." Slumber takes over my body.

* * *

**Okay. I think I am going to start posting in an actual pattern and not just randomly. Kind of. I am thinking that I will post two to four times a week. I can't say exactly when but I know that this is probably what will happen. Please review! I love feedback! I'll try to post soon! By the way, please comment some title names you can think of for the story. The ones I am coming up with aren't very good. Also, when Merlin said the spell it was, "Sleep, friend." I am going to be a little busy this week so I am not sure how quickly I can update, but I will try to update as much as possible. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin POV:

I stay awake throughout the night, but Gwaine eventually falls asleep. But I hear a weak groan come from the other side of the room. "Merlin," a woman says weakly, "Merlin." No, I am going insane. It can't be. No, I couldn't find a pulse. My mother died. I close my eyes.

"No. No. This isn't happening," I whisper as I cover my ears. Soon enough, my whispers become shouts. Gwaine wakes up and comes straight to me.

"Merlin! Merlin! What's wrong? It's okay! You are going to be fine!" I breathe heavily. It takes what seems like at least an hour to calm me. By then, everyone is awake and coaxing me from my madness.

"Merlin, what happened?" It takes a few minutes to come out of my daze. Then, some disgusting black goo drips from the ceiling. I hear screams as I look up. It's the mandrake root.

I start shaking, "Arthur, the black thing above me. T-take it down and stab it. I don't care how much I scream, just get rid of it." Arthur looks at me questioningly, but all I do is nod. The next thing I know, my agonizing yells are mixed with the mandrake's screeches. But, then everything is silent. I starts panting and my throat feels raw. "Arthur, you did it. Thank you," I croak out, and then my eyes flutter closed, knowing that nightmares will come again.

Merlin wakes up after a few hour of nightmares. He told Gwaine, Freya, and me about the mandrake root, how it caused him to think he was losing his mind. I think I am about to lose it. I can't spend another minute in this cell. Merlin is trying to calm down Freya, even though he is freaking out inside. But, then he says something that I never thought he would.

"I am going to give in to the monster. I am going to kill Morgana." I shake my head back and forth.

"Merlin, you can't," I say, I don't want to see him kill again.

"Oh, come on, Arthur! We aren't getting anywhere in this cell, and you heard Morgana, only my magic can defeat her." He stands up and transports himself out of the cell. We all start protesting, but he interrupts us, "I am finishing this now, no matter what you say." He pauses as we nod our heads. Merlin's eyes glow as he bursts the door off of its hinges. Then he conjures a ball of blue light, "Follow the light and it will lead you out of here. If it goes out, keep going."

Freya clings to Merlin's hand as she cries, "No, Merlin. I can't do that. I can't leave you here. Please, Merlin." She shoots us a tearful look as she whispers, "They don't know what it means." Then Freya speaks directly to us, "If the light goes out before we are out of here, Merlin will be dead, and his magic will not protect us."

Merlin closes his eyes and holds his head down, "You have to go, you are the King of Camelot. Gwaine you are a knight of Camelot. You are both my friends, and I can't lose you again. Freya, you are the love of my life. If I lose any of you, I won't be able to come back from it."

Gwaine steps up, "I will protect both of them with my life." Merlin nods.

"Thank you," With that, my best friend turns, walking out the door. "Oh, and Arthur, I know that you never had magic. You just wanted me to believe in myself again. We will see each other in Camelot. Don't stop until you get there. Freya, explain everything to Gwen. Good luck!" Then, my best friend bursts down the hallway, and the light starts leading us out.

Freya just stands there, Gwaine grabs her hand and starts pulling her along the path. But, the light begins to fade. "I have to help Merlin!"

"We promised him that we would keep you safe!" I cry, trying to persuade her to keep moving.

"I am safe. I can't die. I am already dead. I bought myself some time so that I could help Merlin. That is what I am going to do. I am a spirit, and I will protect my love." With that she disappears in a whirlwind, ready to face Morgana and help Merlin. I just hope that she isn't too late and that she doesn't break Merlin's heart.

Merlin POV:

"Oh, Merlin, what a _pleasant_ surprise." I don't have time for this. I create a fireball and throw it at Morgana. She deflects it easily. "Oh, _Emrys_, you are going to have to try harder than _that_." I take the chandelier from above her and light all the candles. I cast it down on top of her. She dodges it, yet again. Then she throws me into a wall. I groan, that hasn't happened in a while. At least I am buying Arthur some time.

Then, I stand only to be knocked down again. She takes a dagger and holds it to my throat with her magic. I cast it aside with mine and she holds out at hand, trying to choke me. I gasp for air, and claw at my throat, causing only more cuts. But then, the unthinkable happens. Freya appears in front of Morgana. Morgana throws a dagger at Freya and I watch in horror, still choking. White specks threaten to block my vision. But, the dagger goes right through Freya, having no effect. Freya casts Morgana into the side of a wall. "Merlin, hurry, please. You can't die on me," she pleads.

I catch my breath and send a spell at her, "_metodsceaft_." I see her eyes begin to close. "Morgana, I hope that in death you become as you once were, a compassionate and loving soul. In Avalon, I hope to see that you are happy and kind." The she falls limp in my arms. The woman I used to have a crush on. The woman I used to call friend, was in my arms, dead. A realization comes to me that brings me to tears, I just killed a woman I called friend. Maybe I really am a monster.

"Merlin! Merlin! I have to go now." That brings me out of my trance.

"Freya! Please, don't go," I sob, and my chest feels tight.

"I merely bought some time so that I could help you on your quest. Merlin, I am only a spirit. It has drained my powers. Merlin, it wouldn't be real. I am so sorry. I will go to Arthur, and tell him that you defeated Morgana. I will tell him that you are okay." But that is a lie. I am not okay. I never will be.

I watch as my Lady of the Lake walks away from me, backwards so that she doesn't have to take her eyes off of me. She says softly, "Goodbye, my love," as she fades away. Then, just like that, I am left alone in the dark with only Morgana's corpse as company.

* * *

**Okay. So, we are almost at the end. Sort of... I know that you are probably very annoyed that this chapter was so short, please don't hate me. I will probably end this in about 1-3 chapters... You know, depending on how I feel. Who knows? Maybe it'll be done by the end of the week. I don't know! I guess that's it, I've kept you long enough. I'll write soon. ~Lunatris262~**


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur POV:

Freya comes back to me, but she is fading fast. She talks quickly, "Morgana is defeated. She is dead. Merlin is in the throne room. Find him and bring him to Camelot. Please Arthur. I think I may have hurt him more than helped." With that, she is gone. I look at Gwaine and he nods.

I run down the hallway and we search for Merlin, but then I hear oh-so-soft sobs coming from the far left room. I sprint down it to find Merlin in the center of the room, breathing heavily, not even trying to stay calm.

Morgana lies near her throne, a few feet in front of Merlin. No breath escapes her lips, she is dead. My sister that I loved so dearly, and I would cry if she hadn't tried to kill me so many times. I walk over to Merlin, who doesn't seem to notice that Gwaine and I are even there. I put a gentle hand on Merlin's shoulder and he nearly jumps out of his skin. Then, he is still.

"Merlin, it's Arthur." I say calmly, "Tell me what happened." Merlin looks at me with almost gray colored eyes that used to be a bright blue. They look like there is no emotion, no purpose behind them.

"Too much, Arthur. Too much for me to handle." Merlin closes his eyes and sits there as if waiting for something to happen. But then, he just gets up and walks slowly back to the dungeons. Gwaine and I follow him, unsure of what he is going to do. Then he picks up his mother, and walks back to the throne room. In a deadpan voice he orders, "Get Morgana, she deserves a burial, maybe she can finally be at peace."

We do as he says, just trying not to get him angry. I know how to deal with a wimpy Merlin, a brave Merlin, a witty Merlin, a sad Merlin, but not an angry Merlin. I hold Morgana in my arms, and Merlin transports us to the Lake of Avalon. Then, he makes to boat with magic, but gathers ferns and wildflowers from the woods.

We lay both women in the boats. Morgana is sent out first. Merlin sets the boat on fire with magic. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to. I honestly don't mind anymore. But, before he pushes his mother out he walks up to the boat and kisses her on the cheek. He whispers, "I am sorry, Mother, that you had to meet your end this way. I love you, and I always will. Goodbye." Merlin pushes the boat out, and tries his best to not to cry. He sighs and sets the boat on fire. Then Merlin wades into the lake and almost flings himself into the water. But, he just stands there.

I look at Gwaine and say, "I'll go talk to him." Gwaine nods and walks away.

"Merlin," I say as I approach him.

"Don't," Merlin's eyes look almost dead. It breaks my heart in a thousand pieces.

"Merlin," I try again.

Then, I see his eyes again. They glow as he all but screams, "I want to be left alone!" I back off. The waves whip around him and reach almost ten feet. Now, I am pretty sure he sees the fear in my eyes. I think I see his expression soften for a moment, right before his lets the waves down. Then he takes his hands, holding them out into the water, and just shoot hundreds of fireballs out of them while screaming.

I walk over to Gwaine and all he says is, "Listen, mate, I know it's hard. I hate seeing him like this, too. Give him time."

"I have given him time, Gwaine! A year and a week!" I say firmly.

"Arthur, you prat! He just lost his mother! He has been through a lot! And to top it all off, the love he thought came back to him walked out on him! What do you think you would do? No, wait, I know exactly what you would do. You would take it out on everyone around you! I mean, when Gwen left, you almost fired Merlin because you were angry and he was concerned! Come on, Arthur! Give the boy a break!" I never saw Gwaine so angry. He is fuming.

After a while, it is dark again. I decide to start a fire. I can't get the flints to spark, but then Merlin just flicks a wrist and the fire roars and crackles. Gwaine scoots over to where I'm sitting, "Hey, Princess. I'm sorry I snapped at you before. You didn't deserve it."

"No, I kind of did. I shouldn't push him." I feel terrible. I push Merlin too much and I don't realize until it's too late.

"I'm going to go check on him." I hope Gwaine can help Merlin. If Gwen was Merlin's only confidant, than we have to get him to her and fast, before he does something stupid.

Merlin POV:

I hear Gwaine come near me. No. I can't cry anymore. I'm not in the water anymore, just staring at it. I feel like I can't breathe. I am probably injured, but I honestly don't care. If I died right now, I would be so grateful. I could also murder Kilgharah right now. He couldn't have told me anything.

"Hey, mate," he says, "Listen, come by the fire. We'll talk while you get dry and warm. Then, Princess and I can fix your injuries, okay?" I stand up and limp to the fire. My side hurts badly and I just have this empty feeling that I can't even describe. I just stare at it. "You want to talk?" I can't breathe, but I try anyway. I can't talk. I can't even hear what they are saying. It is all distorted.

I pull my knees to my chest and just stare at the fire, watching the flames lick the air. I am a monster, no wonder Freya left me. I will never be the same. Why are these two so focused on helping me? They begin to take off my shirt so that they can see the damage that Morgana has done. I don't even look because I don't care. It stings a little bit. I think I hear a slight gasp, probably from Arthur. I know that I have at least two broken ribs and an abundance of bruises. I don't bother protesting.

But then they both just lay me down after putting my shirt back on. One of them slips something down my throat. It is cool and nice, almost like it is going to heal me. It is water from the Lake of Avalon. Despite me trying to keep my eyes open, they close, and I know that Freya won't be able to keep the nightmares away tonight.

Arthur POV:

Merlin's hair is full of grains of sand as he tosses in his sleep. I thought Freya said she would keep the nightmares away. I guess she hasn't been able to. I guess this is a little better than seeing Merlin's broken and almost dead eyes just staring. I had to do that when Gwaine and I were binding his wounds. I don't know if Merlin will ever be the same. I fall asleep after Gwaine, hoping that tomorrow will be kinder.

When I wake up, Merlin is already bustling around trying to pack everything up. There is no grin on his face, but he seems just a little better. His blue eyes aren't dead, but they are still shattered. I don't like seeing him like this. "Morning, wake up Gwaine, please. We really have to go. I don't want Gwen to panic. Remember what I said two days ago, Gwen might freak out, so I am going to make you invisible. Explain that to Gwaine, I have to go do something."

Merlin runs off as quickly as his feet can carry him, but without causing any pain. I walk over to Gwaine, but as soon as I come near him he shoots up. "Arthur, I heard, don't worry. Do you think that he is going to be alright?"

I glare at him and ask, "Will any of us?"

After a while, Merlin comes back and is slightly shaken. "Are you okay, Merlin?" He nods slowly and says something. His eyes glow golden and I guess he just turned us all invisible. Then he transports us to Camelot.

"Remember, silence." Merlin walks up the many stairs and navigates through the corridors that I have nearly forgotten. I see my beloved Guinevere and Gwaine has to restrain me to stop me from running to her.

"Oh, Merlin, you're back!" My wife embraces Merlin, "I was going to send out a patrol, I was so worried. So, what happened?" Gwen looks at Merlin expectantly, she knows that something is wrong.

Merlin's eyes get watery again, "Okay, Gwen, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Well, I need to hear some good news. Please tell me that now."

"Okay, I realize that you know I have magic, so I ask that you will forgive me for using it right now." Gwen nods, hesitantly. Merlin looks at us, Gwaine lets me go and Merlin says something in a sorcerer's tongue and Gwen's eyes light up as I hug her.

"How?" she laughs. I missed that laugh so much.

"Don't worry about that. I am here and so is Gwaine." We run through the whole story about how we met Merlin's love.

Merlin tries to sneak out of the room, "I'm gonna leave you two to catch up." He is going it again, the broken eyes thing. No, Merlin. Please don't.

But Gwen stops him, "Wait, Merlin! You said there was bad news. What is it?" Merlin looks at the ground, "Merlin, what is it?" Gwen insists.

Merlin tells her about Freya and how Morgana killed Hunith, but also that Morgana is dead. Before Guinevere can comment, he bursts out of the door. Gwen gives me a panicked look as we both bolt after him.

Merlin POV:

I bolt down the hallway as quickly as I can. I make it to my chambers and slam the door closed, locking it. I run up to my own room, instead of staying in the physician's office. I lock the door, knowing that Arthur will kick the first one down. Gwen won't let him knock the second one over. I sit on the bed, and let the sobs take over. The objects in my room smash and break. Drawers slam and it is pure chaos.

I hear Arthur break the first door down. Then I hear Gwen's protests and Arthur's promises to be nice. I hear Arthur knock on the door after trying to open it. "Merlin, can we come in?"

"Go away! Leave me alone," I scream.

"We just want to talk, Merlin. Please let us in," Gwen says kindly. I lay on my side on the bed, trying to ignore the sharp pain on my side because of the broken ribs. I unlock the door with magic, and all the items fall to the floor. I continue to have tears slip down my cheek.

"Sorry," I say, "You guys are just trying to be nice and are concerned." I sit up and Gwen sits on the bed next to me.

"Arthur, could you give us a minute?" He nods and closes the door behind him as he walks out. Gwen takes my hands and I look at her. "Merlin, there is nothing to be sorry about. No person on Earth could be strong enough to go through this alone. That is why you don't have to. I know that I will try to help. I am sure that Arthur and the knights will too. You don't have to go through this alone." I embrace my friend and eventually calm down.

"Thank you."

"Merlin, I am always happy to help you. There is no need to thank me."

"One more thing," Gwen looks at me with interest, "I don't think my nightmares will be coming back." I grin and so does she.

~6 Months Later~

Arthur POV:

Merlin is better off. He has been eating and healing. He isn't his complete self again, but he is getting there. He cracks jokes and is happy most of the time. Almost no nightmares haunt his sleep, which he actually gets.

I have been able to make sorcery legal, and Merlin is the Court Warlock. When he is having a bad day, I will normally insist on him taking the day off so that he doesn't go off and freak out. It's a good thing too, because once he had a panic attack at the Round Table. It took Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and me to calm him down. We made sure to get the rest of the knights out, to ensure their safety.

Merlin even gets to talk to Freya sometimes. She will visit and Merlin will be extremely overjoyed to see her, and I normally give him the day off after she must leave, because he gets really depressed. Merlin is almost back, and Gwen is with child. I am happy and so is everyone else in the castle. There are even rumors about Merlin courting someone. I wonder if Freya knows. But as long as Merlin is happy, then you know that everything will be okay.

* * *

**Okay! That is it! I hope you all liked it! Thank you to those who stuck with it. I might start a new Merlin fan fiction soon, so keep your eyes peeled! Thank you! ~Lunatris262~**


	9. AN

**Dear readers,**

** I just wanted to give a quick A/N. I think I am going to make a "sequel" for this story... Not exactly following the exact same storyline. Merlin will still be traumatized and other things will still be hard, but I don't know if I can really leave it alone. I mean, with Arthur back, they are still going to have to go on adventures. I just don't know who I would make the villain because Morgana and Mordred are dead... I guess I'll just have to make one up! I think it will be called, "The Adventure Continues," because I am changing this title to "The Legend Lives On." (Yes, I finally figured out a good title.) Well, I just want to thank all you read and reviewed because this was great. I want to give a shout out to the first Guest, morganapxndragon (whose fan fictions are awesome by the way!), justareader13, and Emma. I guess that's it and I hope to see you soon in "The Adventure Continues!" Thank you for the support!**

**~Lunatris262~**


End file.
